


What I am looking for is a blessing not in disguise

by oddlyfamiliar



Series: Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good, too [3]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: Ginny/Mike pregnancy scare (or not).





	

**Author's Note:**

> "What I am looking for is a blessing not in disguise."  
> ― **Jerome K. Jerome**
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't intend on posting another one in this series so quickly, but the idea grabbed hold of me this morning and wouldn't leave me alone!

“Hey babe, you home?” Mike yells as he opens the front door and kicks his shoes off in the vague direction of the closet. It’s been a long, _long_ week without her. Usually he tries to travel with the team, wherever possible, but he’d been able to book a broadcasting gig at home, so he’d had to sit this one out.

 

The house is silent.

 

Huh. Maybe the bus was delayed, or maybe she stayed behind at the Petco for something. Either way, Mike figures he should get changed and get some food started; Ginny’s bound to be hungry when she gets home.

 

He makes his way up to their room, already unbuttoning his shirt, but he stops in his tracks when he sees Ginny’s away bag at the bottom of their bed.

 

“Gin? You home?” he calls out again, wondering what the hell is going on. There’s a quiet sound from their ensuite, so Mike walks over to the cracked door. “You in there?”

 

Nothing.

 

Okay, now Mike’s getting worried.

 

“I’m coming in, okay?” he says as he pushes the door the rest of the way open. He doesn’t spot her for a second, curled up in the corner between the toilet and sink, her legs crossed beneath her. She’s looking down at something in her lap. “Ginny? Is something wrong?”

 

She finally looks up at him and her face is blank. When she speaks, her voice sounds rough, like she hasn’t used it in a while. “Remember when we said we were gonna wait for the off season to have that discussion about the future?”

 

It takes him a minute to remember what she’s talking about, and soon as he clicks, he recognizes what she’s holding in her hands.

 

“Gin… is that…?”

 

She lets out a strange sound, half laugh and half sob, as she nods at him. “Yeah.”

 

“And is it…?” he trails off, unsure how to ask.

 

“Yeah,” she answers.

 

“Are you… are you happy about that?” he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He completely understands why Ginny said before that she wanted to wait, but if he had his way, they’d already be knee-deep in diapers.

 

Ginny bites at her lip while Mike feels his heart stop in anticipation. 

 

“The timing is completely fucked up, but… yeah, I am,” she looks up at him, her grin splitting her face open, and Mike’s heart kicks back in.

 

“We’re gonna have a kid, holy shit,” Mike says softly, his voice barely able to contain a fraction of the love and complete awe he has for this woman in front of him. He reaches her in two strides and takes her hands to pull her up to her feet. “We’re having a baby…” he trails off, his hand falling to stroke across her still-flat abdomen.

 

“Mike…” Ginny trails off, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. She leans in and kisses him, a gentle peck on the lips, but that’s not enough for Mike. He feels hot, his heart racing, and he needs her so bad.

 

“I love you so much,” he murmurs against her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against him.

 

“I should hope so, seeing as how I’m carrying your child,” she says between kisses, and _fuck_ that just hits Mike deep down in his bones.

 

He grins and turns her slightly, walks her back a step or two until they bump into the bathroom counter, then he grabs hold of her ass and lifts her until she’s sat on the counter. He uses his hips to spread her legs and steps forward until he’s pressing right against her, his dick already hard and twitching. Ginny wraps her thighs around his hips as she slides her tongue against his, and Mike hasn’t felt this desperate in a while. He tucks his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and tugs, lifting her ass up off the counter as he gets the material down off her hips.

 

“Eager?” Ginny teases, her fingers already unbuckling his belt.

 

Mike doesn’t bother answering, just hooks his thumbs into her panties and pulls until he gets them and her leggings down her thighs. He has to take a step back to get them off the rest of the way, but Ginny doesn’t let him get too far before she pulls him back in. She finishes undoing his belt and jeans, then uses her feet to push them and his boxers off his hips, before she wraps her fingers around his cock, sliding her hand against him quickly.

 

“Fuck, babe, if you want this to last longer than twenty seconds then you need to stop that,” Mike groans out as he reaches to the side and opens up the drawer, groping around blindly to find the box of condoms, which… “Oh, I guess we don’t actually need these anymore, do we?”

 

Ginny’s eyes darken and her breathing picks up. “No, we don’t. You gonna fuck me bare?”

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Mike drops the box and digs his fingers into her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. “You want that?”

 

She nods. “Yeah, it’s not like we need to avoid a pregnancy,” Ginny laughs in delight, and that’s what tips him over.

 

Mike lines himself up and pushes into her, swallowing her gasp and licking into her mouth. He sets up a fast pace, recognizing that she’s just as desperate for this as he is. She’s so hot and wet around him that Mike feels like he’s losing his mind. He hitches one of her thighs up, lifting her leg higher around his waist and it changes the angle of his thrusts just right. Ginny clenches around him and he fucks into her harder and faster, his hips slapping against her skin and sounding obscenely loud as the noise echoes in the tiled bathroom.

 

“You still, ah _fuck_ , you still gonna want me like this when I can barely see around my belly?” Ginny asks as she digs her nails into the back of his neck, clearly trying to hold onto him as she steadies her other hand against the countertop and arches her hips against him.

 

“ _Shit_ , Gin, are you fucking kidding me? I don’t know how I’m gonna keep my hands off you,” he pants out against her neck as he hunches over her, his hips moving furiously. He wraps one arm around the small of her back to keep her pressed against him, then slides his other between them, between her thighs, and grinds his thumb against her clit.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Mike, please,” she begs, her head falling backwards and almost hitting the wall behind her. She barely seems to notice. He keeps the pressure on her clit, rocking his thumb back and forth in the way that really gets her going, and slams into her. He’s not going to last much longer.

 

“C’mon babe, y’gonna come for me? You gonna come on my cock?”

 

Ginny cries out as she contracts all around him, her cunt gripping him tight and her thighs barely giving him the room to move as she orgasms. He keeps trying, just a few more thrusts, and then he’s right there with her. He bites down at the base of her throat, right at the junction with her shoulder, and pulses helplessly into her, coming inside her and never wanting to leave.

 

Mike wraps his arms around her and tries to breathe as they both slump over, Ginny’s head thunking against the wall as she tries to prop them both up. They’re sticky with sweat and come, and Mike suddenly realizes that they’re still half dressed.

 

“Well, this was definitely a different ‘welcome home’ than I intended on giving you,” he grins as he presses his cheek against hers, letting them both come down a little.

 

He can feel the puff of air against the side of his face as she laughs at him. “You trying to tell me that you weren’t going to jump me as soon as you saw me?”

 

Mike pulls back so he can look her in the eyes, his Very Serious face on. “Of course not,” he protests. “I would have _at least_ waited until we could get fully undressed,” he says, his hand waving at their partially-clothed bodies.

 

Ginny cracks up completely, causing her to clench down around him again, and if Mike wasn’t on the edge of turning forty, he’d probably be hard again straight away. Instead, he gently pulls out of her and reaches for a washcloth. He leans over to run the water, waits until it warms up a little before getting the cloth damp and cleaning them both up.

 

He carefully pulls her off the counter when he’s done, and waits until she can stand up steadily. “How does dinner sound?”

 

Ginny curls her hands around his neck and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “That sounds perfect. I _am_ eating for two, now.”

 

Mike laughs at her and swats at her bare ass. “Go and get changed; I’ll try to find enough food to satisfy you.”

 

“You usually manage to satisfy me pretty well, old man,” she winks at him over her shoulder before walking into their bedroom to change her clothes.

 

Mike grins as he cleans up their mess in the bathroom and bends over to pick up the pregnancy test she dropped earlier. He holds it in his hand as he looks down at the indicator window, and he feels like his heart could burst.

 

He’s going to be a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
